


Richie Tozier's love letters to Eddie Kaspbrak

by theperkofbeingaloser



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Characters (teenage years), Also rated T for language, Canon Era, Established Relationship, M/M, Richie Tozier is Whipped, aka the only canon that matters: it's the 90s baby!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 19:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theperkofbeingaloser/pseuds/theperkofbeingaloser
Summary: My mouth hasn't shut up about you since you kissed it. The idea that you may kiss it again is stuck in my brain, which hasn't stoppped thinking about you since, well, before any kiss. And now the prospect of those kisses seems to wind me like when you slip on the stairs and one of the steps hits you in the middle of the back. The notion of them continuing for what is traditionally terrifying forever excites me to an unfamiliar degree.





	Richie Tozier's love letters to Eddie Kaspbrak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lxxrd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxxrd/gifts).

> okay so first of all BIG shout out to alex turner and his love letter to alexa chung for the inspiration. i'd say "go read it, y'all" but you just did, i took the liberty to make it the summary of this work. it's so beautiful i seriously couldn't help myself, and i also couldn't come up with a better summary. that being said, this is gonna be a compilation of letters that richie wrote for eddie in different situations. in this universe nothing hurts because if we want it to hurt we just watch It: Chapter Two, am i right folks? i hope you like the idea as much as i do. thanks for reading, love you. 
> 
> p.s i gift this work to my very best friend because reddie is canon and i love her as much as i love andy muschietti. WE WON, and then we lost, but we ain't talking about that.

September, 1994.

Four torturous days have passed since I last saw you. It's been hard. I don't even know how I'm coping at this point. Maybe I'm not. I mean, maybe I'm dead. Maybe I died last night when I said "okay, fuck this" and ran all the way down your block under torrential rain, climbed your big ass tree while risking my functional lungs without a care in the world, only to find you peacefully sleeping when I finally got to your window. 

Don't get me wrong, you're adorable when you sleep, and I would have been content to just lay next to you and watch you rest all night. _Key words: would have_. You told me you'd lock your window, but I didn't know you were serious. And what the fuck was I supposed to do? Knock on the glass and wake you up? After you told me on the phone that the flu was so bad that you could barely sleep? Of course I wasn't going to do that. 

And I considered spending the night on that branch admiring you through your window, rain be damned, but I couldn't risk getting sick too. That would mean more days without seeing you, Eddie! I'd rather hang myself. So I went home. No, wait, I fell from your tree before that, that's why I believe in the possibility of me being already dead. 

Anyway, on a brighter side, I bought R.E.M's new album today. It's probably the best album I've ever listened to. Seriously, it's pure magic. 

But there's one song in particular that I've been playing on repeat for hours now. In fact, I'm listening to it as I write this. It's called _You_. And I don't like it because it's good. It is, though, it's so good it brings me to tears. 

The thing is, I like this song because it makes me think of you. And like, I always think of you. I do, but this is different. It's like somehow someone got inside of my messy head and wrote all the information down and then made a song out of it. It makes my fucking heart beat so hard and fast for you that I feel as if I'm going to throw up. I swear. I just. I want to share the lyrics with you.

_Let the sun beat through the clouds, let me kiss you on the mouth. _

_All my childhood toys with chew marks in your smile. _

_Let me hold your syrup close to mine. _

_Let me watch you, Hollywood and Vine. _

_And I want you like the movies, touch me now. _

_I love you crazy, just keep on. _

_I love you madly, just keep watch._

_You wipe my lips, you turn me on._

_All my affections are turned to you._

_I can whisper in your ear, I can write a calendar year. _

_I can wing around your Saturn smile and shout at the moon._

_I walked the tension wire line and learned to disrespect the signs. _

_And I want you like a Pisces rising, even though._

_I love you crazy, just keep on. _

_I love you madly, just keep watch._

_You wipe my lips, you turn me on._

_All my affections are turned to you._

_You. _

_You. _

_You._

Huh. I wish you like it. I also wish I was able to fucking translate all my feelings in a song, in a poem. I feel so much for you though, words could never be enough. 

I'm sorry, I got disgustingly sappy, I just miss you so much. And I'm sorry for my shitty handwriting, I don't have an excuse for that one. 

Call me tomorrow, please?

Very truly yours, Richie.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
